Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms security, more particularly to an apparatus for securely storing long rifles and shotguns, and specifically to a firearm security apparatus that allows an authorized person to access a secured firearm quickly in the event of an emergency.
Background Art
Firearms ownership is common in the United States of America, and is increasing in popularity in this and other nations. A vast majority of firearms owners are responsible and exercise care in the use and storage of their firearms. One desirable aspect of responsible firearms ownership is the secure storage of the firearm(s) against their access by unauthorized persons including thieves and children. However, another facet of firearms ownership is the right to use a firearm for self-defense, especially within the firearm owner's home or business. Thus, there is a need for a means and method for storing a firearm against unauthorized use, but in a manner permitting rapid access to the firearm when needed for personal defense (e.g., in the event of a criminal home invasion), or under other exigent circumstance, such as a house fire or natural disaster.
Presently, there exists in the art a variety of firearm racks, retainers, security locks, safes, lockboxes and other devices constructed for the purpose of securing and protecting one or more firearms. Many such devices are customized for use in securing and protecting handguns, but others are adapted specially to accommodate long guns. “Long guns” commonly (but not necessarily exclusively) refers to shotguns having a barrel length of at least eighteen inches, or rifles having a barrel length of at least sixteen inches. Conventional heavyweight safes offer optimum security, but typically are not opened quickly and are always bulky.
Some devices adapted to secure long guns are configured to support on the butt end of the firearm most of its weight, with some support on a point on the barrel, in order to distribute the mass of the firearm, as well as to permit reasonable access to the firearm. Means for securing or locking the firearm include trigger guard key lock assemblies, as well as barrel capture/locking mechanisms. In single-weapon racks and holders, a few known security devices may be customized to receive a single type or style of rifle or shotgun. However, many security firearm racks known in the art cannot accommodate mounting rails, scopes, lights and other accessories frequently attached to a long gun. Gun racks known in the art typically are wall-mounted or free standing, and occupy substantial space. Those long gun storage devices which do offer some adjustability nevertheless are restricted to a limited selection of models of rifle or shotgun.
Significant effort has been expended in the past to provide rapid-entry security devices for use with handguns. Relatively little effort has been made in this regard respecting long guns. Long guns nevertheless are suitable and sometimes preferable tools for use in home and personal defense. Thus, there remains an unmet need for an apparatus and method for safely and securely storing a long gun against unauthorized access, but which also permits an authorized user facile and rapid access to the weapon in an urgent time of need. The presently disclosed apparatus more fully satisfies, among others: (a) the need for a versatile long gun security apparatus that is adaptable/adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of types, styles and sizes of long guns, including firearms equipped with a telescope, lights, or other accessories; and (b) the need for a long gun security apparatus that is simply and rapidly used to access the weapon, and yet offers reasonably reliable protection against unauthorized access.
Against the foregoing background, the presently disclosed apparatus was invented.